Why You So Serious?
by Suyong
Summary: Yoongi yang begitu serius dengan latihan dancenya dan meminta Jimin mengajarinya hingga bisa. /Yoonmin/MinYoongi/ParkJimin.


Terdengar sayup-sayup suara musik dari salah satu ruangan yang ada didalam Gedung Bighit. Suara itu berasal dari ruangan dance yang lampunya terlihat masih menyala walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, terlihat dua sosok manusia yang masih menari dengan tenaga mereka yang tersisa.

Keringat yang membasahi tubuh mereka dapat menjadi tanda bahwa latihan yang sedang mereka lakukan ini tidak hanya 1-2 jam.

Sesekali namja dengan surai hitam itu menatap kesal pada namja bersurai kelabu yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hyung... bukan begitu, tapi begini" Ia menunjukkan gerakkan yang benar pada namja bersurai kelabu itu. Sudah berapa kali mereka mengulang bagian ini dan namja itu masih belum mengerti, membuatnya harus mengelus dada berkali-kali.

"YA! Sabarlah sedikit, aku sedang berusaha Jimin-ah" Ia kembali menggerakkan badannya, mengikuti gerakan namja yang dipanggilnya Jimin itu.

Jimin diam dan memperhatikan namja pucat itu menari.

"Yoongi Hyung, kau harusnya begini" Ia mendekati Yoongi dan menyentuh tubuh namja itu, memperbaiki gerakannya yang salah.

Yoong menatap lekat pada kaca yang menampilkan dirinya dan Jimin saling bersentuhan. Ia tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menunjukkan raut kesalnya.

"ini susah sekali Jimin-ah" Yoongi menghela nafas kesal.

Berkali-kali Jimin menatap jam yang menempel didinding ruangan.

"Hyung, kita lanjutkan besok saja. Jin Hyung akan marah kalau kita pulang lebih lama lagi"

"Tidak,aku harus bisa bagian ini" Yoongi kembali menggerakkan badannya, membuat Jimin sekali lagi mendesah putus asa.

"Hyung, tidakkah kau berlebihan? Bahkan Namjoon Hyung dan Jin Hyung yang sama sekali tidak bisa dance ini, tidak berlatih sekeras dirimu"

"Itu urusan mereka" Yoongi terus menari tanpa mempedulikkan Jimin yang menatapnya lelah.

Ingin rasanya Jimin pergi dan meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri diruang latihan ini, tapi hatinya menolak. Ia senang berada didekat namja itu, menyentuh dan berbicara dengannya.

"Jimin-ah, ayolah jangan diam saja. Ajari aku" Yoongi menatapnya kesal.

Jimin segera berjalan mendekati namja itu dan membetulkan posisi Yoongi yang sedikit salah. Ia heran kenapa Yoongi berlatih sekeras ini dan tidak biasanya ia kesusahan menari.

" Hyung ayo istirahat sebentar" Jimin menarik paksa Yoongi yang masih bersikeras ingin melatih tariannya sedikit lagi.

Mereka duduk berdampingan dipojok ruangan, sesekali Yoongi mengusap keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya dengan handuk yang dibawanya.

Jimin hanya bisa diam, ia tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa. Kondisi Yoongi yang penuh keringat membuatnya bergetar. Bahkan berkali-kali ia melirik kearah namja itu, berkali-kali pula ia meneguk salivanya kasar ketika melihat setetes keringat yang mengalir membasahin leher Yoongi.

Sial, dia seksi sekali. Berkali-kali Jimin merutuki tubuh Yoongi yang basah itu.

"Jimin-ah" Jimin tersentak kaget saat Yoongi bersender dibahunya.

Ia mencoba menormalkan tingkah lakunya, dan mengabaikan detakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Ke-kenapa Hyung? Kau lelah?" Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah namja itu.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jimin. Ia memperhatikan perpotongan leher Jimin yang menggoda, membuatnya ingin menerkam namja itu sekarang juga.

"Engh.." Jimin mendesah geli, merasakan hembusan nafas Yoongi yang menerpa lehernya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Jimin terdiam sebentar dan menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa tidak mau menatap wajahku?"

Jimin tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa, tidak mungkin ia bilang pada Yoongi bahwa keadaan Yoongi membuatnya ingin segera disetubuhi oleh namja itu.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya... " Ia tidak tahu ingin membuat alasan apa pada namja pucat yang masih dengan setianya menerpa leher Jimin dengan nafasnya.

"Jimin-ah, tatap aku" Yoongi memintanya dengan nada tegas, membuat Jimin mau tidak mau menuruti kemaunnya.

Harusnya Jimin tidak menuruti perintah Yoongi. Coba lihat sedekat apa wajahnya dengan Yoongi, bahkan ia rasa jantungnya siap meledak sekarang.

Ia terus meneguk salivanya kasar menatap wajah tampan yang hanya beberapa centi dihadapannya. Yoongi tersenyum tipis, memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Jimin cepat, membuat namja bersurai hitam itu terbelalak kaget.

Yoongi kembali mengecup bibir tebal yang selama ini diincarnya dan melumatnya lembut.

"Enghh.." Jimin mendesah tertahan saat lumatan lembut Yoongi berubah menjadi lumatan penuh nafsu dan menuntut. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yoongi dan meremas lembut surai kelabu milik namja itu.

Yoongi tersenyum dibalik ciumannya. Ia menggigit bibir tebal itu pelan, meminta akses lebih pada pemiliknya dan dengan senang hati diberikan oleh Jimin.

Jimin meremas kasar surai milik Yoongi, merasakan lidah basah Yoongi bergerak didalam mulut hangatnya.

Yoongi mengelus perut datar Jimin dan menyingkap kaos menutupi tubuh itu. Tangannya bergerak-gerak, mencari tonjolan kecil milik Jimin. Ia memilin tonjolan berwarna pink kecokelatan itu pelan, tanpa melepaskan tautannya dari bibir Jimin, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan adanya saliva yang mengalir keluar dari bibir Jimin.

"Eungh,.. Hyunghh" Jimin bernafas lega saat Yoongi melepaskan tautan panasnya. Namja itu berpindah pada dada Jimin, menatap kedua tonjolan itu dengan kilatan mata penuh nafsu.

"Hyunghh.. seben-Ahh" Jimin menggelinjang hebat saat lidah Yoongi menyentuh puting mungil miliknya. Ia menekan kepala Yoongi agar memberikan akses lebih.

Tangan pucat Yoong bergerak menelusuri perut rata Jimin yang berbentuk , hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada tonjolan Jimin yang sudah mengembung dari balik celana.

Ia menggigit puting milik namja itu pelan, membuat Jimin mendesah hebat. Yoongi meremas tonjolan itu dan membelainya pelan, menambah rasa nikmat yang dirasakan Jimin. Ingin rasanya Jimin berteriak agar namja itu segera memperkosanya, tapi ia masih ingin merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Yoongi yang begitu nikmat.

Yoongi membuang celana hitam milik Jimin kasembarang tempat, menyisakan underware cokelat yang menutupi junior Jimin. Ia menatap tonjolan itu dan menyentuhnya pelan menggunakan jari telunjuk miliknya,membuat Jimin mendesah frustasi.

"Hyunghh.. buka.." Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

Yoongi menyeringai dan dengan cepat melempar underware cokelat yang menutupi benda pusaka milik Jimin.

"Ini mau diapakan?" Tanyanya dengan seringaian menggoda.

"Masukan..kemulutmu Hyung.."

Yoongi menuruti apa keinginan Jimin dan memasukan junior mungil itu dengan mudah kedalam mulutnya. Yoongi sedikit menyedot junior milik Jimin, membuat Jimin mendesah keras. Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar desahan Jimin yang menggema diseluruh ruangan, matanya menatap lubang kecil yang ada dibawah penis Jimin.

Ia sedikit membelai lubang itu dan mencoba memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam.

"Anghh... Hyunghh..sa-sakit" Yoongi menambah kecepatan kulumannya agar Jimin tidak terlalu sakit.

"Eunghh.. ni-nikmat" Ia menambahkan duajari lainnya kedalam lubang Jimin, membuat namja itu beteriak nyaring.

"Sabar chagiya.. tahan sedikit ne.." Ia mengulum junior Jimin dan mengeluar-masukkan ketiga jarinya dalam lubang Jimin, membuat namja itu mendesah hebat saat jari-jari Yoongi menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

"AAHH HYUNG!" Ia mengangkat pinggulnya refleks, menyemburkan cairan nikmatnya kedalam mulut Yoongi.

Jimin menatap namja itu dengan pandangan sayu, ia masih ingin lebih. Ia ingin merasakan milik Yoongi berada didalamnya.

Yoongi mengecup bibir bengkak itu pelan dan melepas celananya yang masih menempel. Ia mengalihkan kecupan bibirnya kearah leher mulus Jimin, menghisap dan menjilat leher itu hingga meninggalkan banyak bercak ungu.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih luas untuk Yoongi menandai tubuhnya.

"Jimin-ah, Kau siap?" Yoongi menatap mata Jimin, mencoba meyakinkan namja itu bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Jimin mengangguk cepat. Lubangnya sudah berkedut-kedut sedari tadi.

"Enghh.." Ia menahan jeritannya saat junior besar milik Yoongi melesak masuk kedalam lubangnya. Jimin merasa lubangnya sudah robek sekarang.

Yoongi menatapnya khawatir, tapi ia tidak mungkin berhenti sekarang. Yoongi melumat bibir Jimin yang sudah memerah dan bengkak, untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Jimin dibagian bawahnya.

"Hyunghh.. bergerak.."

Yoongi segera menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Jepitan lubang Jimin membuatnya merasakan nikmat berlebih, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa lubang Jimin begitu ketatnya.

"Ahh.." desahan Jimin lolos saat penis Yoongi menyentuh titik prostatnya, membuat Yoongi tersenyum senang dan menumbuk titik itu berulang kali.

"Hyunghh..Ahh..anghh" Jimin melingkarkan lengannya dileher Yoongi.

"Kau sempit Jimin-ahhh" Yoongi menambah kecepatan sodokannya.

Jimin mendesah keras, mereka bahkan tidak takut kalau-kalau ada orang yang datang keruangan itu dan melihat mereka sedang melakukan aktivitas terlarang.

"Oh..god.. Hyunghh fasterhh..ahh" penis Yoongi membuatnya benar-benar gila.

Jimin dapat merasakan penisnya berkedut, ia mencengkram bahu Yoongi kesar, mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang melandanya.

"Hyungghh..aku sampaihhh.. Anghh"

Yoongi mempercepat sodokannya.

"Ahh.." Jimin dapar merasakan hangatnya cairan Yoongi didalam tubuhnya.

Yoongi menatap manik hitam itu lembut dan mengecup bibir seksi itu pelan. Tidak ada nafsu didalam ciumannya kali ini, ia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Jimin.

"Jimin-ah.. Terimakasih" Ia membelai lembut pipi berisi milik Jimin.

Jimin bahagia, untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi memperlakukannya begitu spesial. Apakah ini berarti mereka sudah resmi berpacaran, atau tidak.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?" Yoongi tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada namja yang ada dibawahnya.

"Apa kita sudah berpacaran?" Jimin menatapnya penuh harap.

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut,"Ya, kita berpacaran Jimin-ah"

"Benarkah? Kyaaa.. aku benar-benar senang Hyung" Jimin memeluk tubuh pucat itu erat.

Yoongi tersenyum senang.

Kebohongannya tidak sia-sia.

.

End

.

Anyeong~

Perkenalkan, namaku Suyong. Silakahkan panggil dengan sebutan Yong. Gak penting sih sebenarnya hehe..

Terimakasih untuk yang mau baca ff Yong yang aneh ini. Jangan lupa untuk review ya, biar Yong tahu kalian suka atau nggak sama ff buatan Yong.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak. Salam kecup dari Yong :*


End file.
